


Make a Memory (and make it a good one)

by regenorakel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regenorakel/pseuds/regenorakel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://lycantrophies.tumblr.com">Nasti</a>'s prompt:<br/>"Hmmmm. If it tickles you inner writer, the pack is out to take a swim at a pool somewhere and Stiles coaxes Derek into riding the water slide with him."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Make a Memory (and make it a good one)

**Author's Note:**

> For [Nasti](http://lycantrophies.tumblr.com)'s prompt:  
> "Hmmmm. If it tickles you inner writer, the pack is out to take a swim at a pool somewhere and Stiles coaxes Derek into riding the water slide with him."

It's a good day, Stiles decides.  
  
He looks over to where Scott and Allison are splashing water at each other playfully like 5-year-olds, smiles fondly and rolls his eyes. Next, his gaze falls on Lydia and Jackson, who are stretched out on lounge chairs in the half shadow - "Never go tanning in the direct sun, you will ruin your skin, darling." - cast by a tall, old oak.  
  
Stiles is sitting at the edge of the pool with his feet dangling in the cool water. He grins at the memory of Jackson getting up every five minutes to fetch one thing or another for Lydia. The guy is so whipped. But at least he's only behaving about half as much like a douchebag as in the past, so Stiles isn't exactly complaining. He even only pushed Stiles into the pool without warning twice. That's sort of an upgrade. Jackson 2.0.  
  
Just when his thoughts go down a path where Jackson is a robot, Erica and Boyd race past him in the water, splashing it in his face, to where Isaac is standing at the end of the lane. As soon as they are there they start bickering about who won. Stiles wipes the water out of his face and grins. They should really be more careful with their werewolf superpowers out here where everyone can see them. Not that there is a huge crowd around, but still.  
  
Oh god, he's thinking like Derek. Creeper McCreeperson, Earl of Creepytown. Although he's less of a creeper now. Still. Where is Derek, anyway? Stiles looks around but can't spot him anywhere. It's a bit of a miracle that Derek even agreed to come along. Well, if grunting and exasperated sighing can be called 'agreeing'. But he came along, and that's what matters.  
  
Stiles gets up and walks over to Scott and Allison, who are now just floating on the surface of the water, hands linked. Stiles has a fleeting thought about how otters hold hands when they sleep so they don't float away from each other. Just when he's about to ask Scott about Derek's whereabouts, he spots something black against the back of one of the trees near where Lydia and Jackson are roasting themselves. Something that looks suspiciously like the sleeve of a leather jacket. Stiles abandons The Mission Of Asking Scott About Derek and makes his way there.  
  
Sure enough, Derek is sitting in the grass, leaning against the tree.  
"Dude, are you sleeping?" Stiles asks and Derek startles, almost jumps upright; he stands within the blink of an eye.  
"What the hell, Stiles," he asks - rhetorically, of course - and rubs his eyes. So he was indeed sleeping. He looks sort of adorable. Well, as adorable as you can look in all black and a leather jacket.  
"I thought you'd hear me coming from three miles away, anyway," Stiles says. "Why are you wearing all this?" He gestures at Derek's clothes. "It's hot, and you have your own built-in heater. Aren't you boiling in that jacket?"  
"I'm fine," Derek grumbles. He gives Stiles a once-over but remains both silent and still.  
"Whatever you say," Stiles replies and barely resists rolling his eyes. He considers it a success that he doesn't groan. He can't stop one nervous gesture, though, so he ruffles his hair - it's a little longer now, so there actually is something to ruffle in the first place - and effectively splashes little droplets of water everywhere. A moment of silence passes.  
  
"So are you gonna come swim with us or what? 'Cause that's kind of the point of going to the pool. Plus I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to stand looking at Scott and Allison being lovey-dovey otters while Boyd and Erica re-enact the Olympics with Isaac as the referee. Lydia and Jackson are busy blistering and probably wouldn't spare me a glance if I suddenly did cartwheels wearing golden high heels and a pink, sparkly Prada suit. Come on, the water is all nice and cool."  
Derek's eyebrows draw together. Of course. The guy - although Stiles has to admit he has loosened up a bit - still doesn't really have a good grasp on the concept of having fun. Not that they haven't tried to help him along. They are trying still. Like today.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't even bring swim shorts, dude."  
Derek's eyebrows are almost snuggling now.  
"Are you serious? I know Lydia got you designer shorts. Or just some very expensive ones, I don't care." Stiles does care to find out how Lydia even knew what size Derek's pants are, though. Of course he doesn't say that.  
Derek sighs and examines the oak tree bark. Stiles raises his eyebrows.  
"It doesn't exactly matter if I brought them or not. Lydia shoved at least three more pairs in my face right after she got out of the changing rooms," Derek grits out between his teeth.  
Stiles tries, he really does, but it's in vain. He bursts out laughing.  
"I think one of them has a pink and gray plaid pattern."  
Stiles doubles over and barely manages to stay on his feet. Derek shoots him a glare when the laughing finally subsides.  
"Sorry man, but that's just too funny. It also won't save you from at least sitting at the edge of the pool with me. I'm in serious need of some sort of entertainment, even if it's just your eyebrows wrestling for dominance on your face." Stiles grins and tries not to think about Derek in pink and gray plaid swim shorts. He kind of fails, but manages to keep his laughter in this time. He is trying to convince Derek to come with him, after all. Laughing at Derek probably won't accomplish that.  
  
"Come on, let's find you the least offending pair," Stiles suggests.  
"I can pick my own clothes, thank you very much," Derek retorts and raises one eyebrow. Stiles does the same, looks Derek up and down once in the most obvious fashion he can manage, crosses his arms. It's a silent 'Are you serious?'. They stare for a moment. Derek gives in, even sort of deflates. Stiles fights the urge to fist-pump all the way to the lockers. By the time they get there, he has emerged from the battle victorious.  
  
Derek, on the other hand, emerges from the changing rooms ten minutes later in black shorts with a dark gray print that's hardly visible. The motif is made up of swirls. It reminds Stiles of Derek's tattoo. Which is on full display, now that Derek has finally agreed to stop boiling himself. Stiles likes it.  
"You know, for a guy who runs around shirtless an awful lot it was pretty hard to convince you to get out of your clothes," Stiles comments as they walk over to where Erica and Boyd are still racing each other up and down the lanes.  
  
He realizes a tad late what that sounded like. His eyes go wide. Derek fixes him with a stare. His eyebrows are wrestling again. Stiles' heart must be beating like mad right about now. He hopes he has enough of a sunburn that Derek doesn't notice he's blushing. He put on sunscreen, though, so that's pretty unlikely.  
"Not what I meant," Stiles adds and keeps his gaze fixed on Boyd as he gets out of the water. Maybe he could try drowning himself in it. Derek looks away but his expression remains the same.  
  
"Look who came out of the shadows! We thought you'd transformed into a vampire."  
"Shut up, Erica."  
Erica smirks and rests her chin on her arms, which she has crossed on the edge of the pool. It's a bit cliché, but Stiles can deal with that.  
"He wishes he could," Stiles joins in the teasing and smirks back at Erica, who laughs and launches herself into the water, then gets out to join Boyd and Isaac on the grass to enjoy the sun.  
  
For a second Stiles is a bit at a loss for what to do now. Then he spots the water slide. Oh yeah.  
"So how about you get your obligatory shower over there-" He points to the outdoor showers. "-and then we get on that thing over there?" He points to the water slide. Derek's eyes follow his finger and come to rest on his own.  
"No," Derek responds and just keeps looking at Stiles. Stiles starts feeling nervous again.  
"Oh come on, let's have some fun. Platonic fun, of course. You know what I mean. It's just a slide. A few seconds of exhilarating speed. I don't have superpowers, so I have to take what I can get, okay?"  
Derek looks away, sighs. What's it with the sighing today? But he hasn't growled another 'no' yet, so Stiles keeps talking.  
"I'm about two seconds away from saying 'please' and if you make me I promise you will regret it."  
Threatening hasn't worked for them anymore for a while already, but Stiles is a little desperate. Derek just keeps staring at the slide like it's a menace. It's Stiles' turn to sigh.  
"Let's make a nice and fun memory together for once?" he tries and that, that seems to work. Derek whips his head around, fixes Stiles with his intense eyes. It's his specialty, really. Stiles looks back at him, serious. He really would like to make a memory with Derek that doesn't somehow involve blood, death, sarcasm or tragedy. Or generally evil, for that matter; supernatural or not.  
"Okay."  
This time, Stiles doesn't fight the fist pump.  
  
He does, however, fight the boner he's in danger of getting - or rather, displaying for the world aka everyone at the pool to see, since it's kind of too late to stop it from developing - as he's watching Derek wash under the outdoor shower. Stiles hopes the chlorine stench of the water is covering whatever hormonal smell he might be emitting right now and focuses on thinking about some of the disgusting things he went through. It helps a little. Derek looks at him funny as he joins him at the stairs that lead up to the top of the slide. Stiles ignores it and just tries for an encouraging smile. Derek frowns.  
  
Stiles gets nervous again as they reach the final stair. Derek seems to ignore Stiles' rapid heartbeat, or maybe he just chooses not to react. They both stare at the slide.  
"So here we are. You wanna go first?" Stiles asks, keeping his eyes on the water rushing down the curved orange plastic.  
"Chickening out?" Derek asks back, his tone almost bored. Stiles licks his lips, swallows.  
"This is hardly a huge slide, Derek. What's there to chicken out of?" Stiles retorts and looks at Derek. The guy has the audacity to grin, a one-sided upturn of his lips. So maybe he doesn't ignore Stiles' heartbeat at all.  
  
"No fair, dude," Stiles complains but gets on the slide, sits there for a second trying to calm down a little. Just as he thinks he's about ready to go, he feels Derek settle on the slide behind him. He can feel Derek's body heat. His heartbeat skyrockets.  
"I don't think this is how it works," Stiles manages to say. It even comes out fairly normal, good job there.  
"It'll work just fine," Derek replies and it annoys Stiles a little how he's so calm.  
"The last time you said that we got ambushed by a duo of witches that held three of us captive for five days."  
Derek snorts. Stiles grins.  
"Will you just get going already?"  
  
The few seconds of speed really are exhilarating; face-planting into the water with a brick wall of werewolf face-planting into one's back? Not so much. But well, Stiles has had worse.  
  
They climb out of the water and Stiles can't help releasing the laughter that bubbles up in his chest. He looks at Derek, sitting right next to him on the tiles. He's smiling. At Stiles. Stiles smiles back.  
"Thank you," he says.  
Derek seems confused.  
"What for?"  
"The memory," Stiles elaborates, gesturing at the slide. He jumps to his feet. "Wanna go again?"  
Derek smiles again and stands.  
"Thanks for convincing me."  
Stiles blushes. Again. What is it with him and blushing today? He darts his eyes back and forth between the tiles and Derek as he answers.  
"I'm surprised it worked. But, yeah, well. Anytime."  
  
It's a good day indeed.


End file.
